In Automation Systems, software modules or functions may overburden the System Resources and cause the System to abort. This is particularly problematic when the modules or functions are not previously accounted for, such as when functions or modules are activated, added or loaded in a Real Time System. It can occur, in this circumstance, that the module or function overburdens the System Resources because the Resources are previously allocated to other functions. For example, a Resource can be overburdened upon start-up based on some change in the configuration of the System. Or, perhaps, the System can reach its Resource limit during the run of a Real-Time system when, for example, a function is activated, such as when activating a Trace Function of a Motion Control Machine.
In Industrial Automation, where the failure of a System can shut down an entire Factory, the present circumstance is not tolerable. Particularly, in the situation where the added function is non-essential, i.e., non-critical, it is not clear why the factory system is shut down as a result of the added function. It would be, for example, a disaster if a Laser Cutting Machine fails to move a work piece and the Laser is not turned off. Or, the work piece is moved too rapidly with respect to the cutting power of the Laser. On the other hand, some functions may be considered non-critical with respect to safety reasons of the machine. In such instances, aborting a Process for a non-critcial function failure, which would have the possible effect of halting a factory, is non-sensical.
What is needed that has not heretofore been provided is a Method, System & Apparatus for Active Resource Control that detects whether added functionality or modules overburdens System Resources. Particularly, in the context of activation or usage of additional, e.g., reloadable or dynamically loadable, software modules or functions in numerical controls, what is needed is Active Resource Control. Further, what is lacking is a means by which the Active Resource Control manages critical and less-critical add-on functionality.